creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blank Thoughts
"I love you..." you whispered quietly into my ear. This made me smile. "I love you too," I muttered back. We were lying in an open field teeming with wildflowers. You told me one day we would live here, in this field. I had assumed you meant to move a house here, or maybe build one, but soon I'd find out what you meant. You sighed, then stood up. "Come with me." You held your hand down to me. I looked at you with a confused look as I took your hand. "Where are we going?" You snickered, "You'll see..." Soon we reached the thick line of trees around the field, our field. "Are we going to the car? I don't want to leave yet!" I complained. "No, we aren't leaving..." "Then where are we going, Cory?" I demanded. Then you turned me so hard it scared me, "You'll find out soon!" you yelled at me... I hated when you would yell at me. It made me feel awful, your voice was always too stern, but when you yelled... It would always send a ripple down my spine. "Okay..." I muttered softly. Then you started mumbling, I wanted to know what it was about, but I didn't dare make you any angrier... As we trudged through the thick forest we came across a deep, dark cave. I just stared into it. "See. Look. Come inside with me," you told me in a seductive voice. I thought you had planned something special, waiting inside the cave for me, so I agreed quickly. You pulled a flashlight from your backpack and clicked it on. You held me so close... I loved the feeling of your strong grip around my waist. That's when I saw a light a little ahead of us, along with some voices I recognized... "Your friends are here? I thought... that... never-mind..." "Well, I wouldn't want them to miss out on this." You stared down at me with ominous eyes... I just stared back, with questioning eyes... "Hey! The party can finally start!" I heard one of your friends call... I sighed as we reached the two of them... You pushed me away before you sat down and buried your head in your knees. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, almost silently. Then your shoulders began to shake as if you were crying, but no sound came out... I looked around at your friends. They just stood there staring at me, with odd looks on their faces. "Uhhm..." I managed to choke out. One of them bent down to pick up a baseball bat. He lifted it to his shoulder and said, "Well, now, let's have some fun..." then smiled impishly... I was so confused... Then the other began walking toward me. He grabbed for my hand, but I pulled away quickly. "Aww, c'mon. Don't be like that, sweetheart," he said, then winked at me. "Don't you call me that!" I yelled as I slapped him across the face. He slowly turned his head toward me again. "Don't you dare do that again..." then he grabbed for me again. I dodged his hands and lifted my arm to punch him, but something caught my hand. I turned in shock and there Cory was, holding my wrist, his face wet from his tears... "What the..." It was all I managed to say before he lifted me from the ground and kissed me. He held me close to his chest... It felt like the world was spinning... Then he hugged me and whispered, "I'm so sorry..." He set me down and I stared, confused, into his eyes, then I felt something hit me in the back of the head, with a lot of force. I collapsed, unconscious... That was the last thing I remembered before waking up half buried, just my torso wasn't covered in dirt... I smelled blood, my blood. Coming from my head, arms, chest, and I assumed my legs. There was a large rock by my head; it read, "Here is my baby... Keep her from harm from here on and forever, in our field." I could tell I wouldn't live much longer if somebody didn't find me. I looked around, breathing heavily. I heard a light gasp; I turned my head toward the sound and there sat Cory, my Cory. Or so I thought. "C-Cory?" I said in a weak voice; he looked up fast. He smiled, the widest I have ever seen; he lifted me up slightly, and said in a trembling voice, "I'm so sorry... I love you..." "I-I don't... I don't know what to think..." I muttered as he pulled away. I saw he was bleeding too. From his head, wrists, and neck. He looked at me and said, "I couldn't live without you, so I came to die with you." My time was growing short. I coughed; blood came out. "I... I love you too..." is the last thing I said. I just lay there in Cory's arms. He was sobbing... I wasn't dead yet, I was still breathing lightly... But, I couldn't remember anything, where I was, who was holding me, who I am... All I knew is that I loved you, and you were the only thing filling my thoughts. Soon, I couldn't even remember that. Only blank. My blank thoughts were my only friends as I died. I went up to be with my father, God. We looked down at my lifeless body, being cradled by the one I love. Category:Reality